Bound To
by Duckingit
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Madeline. Sebastian X OC WARNING: this is the story of the OC, Sebastian is just a major character in her story. This is not for people coming strictly for Sebastian. Read the note inside for more detail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers! Welcome to my first Mortal Instruments fan fiction!**

**WARNING: If you are reading this strictly for Sebastian/Jonathan, you will be disappointed. He is a major part of this story, but is not the main character. So I'm sorry if you want him in the story 100% of the time, but this is not the story for you. In this story, you will learn of a young Shadowhunter, Madeline, and her story. The story takes place almost as a parallel story to the Mortal Instruments series (so basically her story is happening as the story of the series is going on). Characters in the books are apparent and introduced in the story as they are to Madeline. The only reason Sebastian is the only one tagged in the story is because he- hehehe well I guess you will find out ;D Anyways, sorry for the long rant, I just wanted you all to know what you're reading!**

**I do not own any of the Mortal Instrument stories or characters and praise the heavenly power that is Cassandra Clare!**

**Please read, rate and leave comments! 3**

As evening went on and the city of New York fell into darkness, streetlights slowly started to illuminate, lighting the gum stuck, bustling streets.Light reflected through the clouds of both smog from the cars and the light haze coming from the drains due to a fresh rain. Colored lights lit from signs of clubs and restaurants, blurred into the clouds, forming glowing space when walking through the light haze. Groups of people passed her in crowds of laughing teenagers or sometimes groups of businessmen in suits, yet none ever paid any attention to her. Usually, she made it her goal to be unnoticed until it was necessary to be noticed.

As she turned the corner onto a new block, the red sign had come into view along with a line forming underneath it. This was the time when she would start to be noticed. Ducking back into an alley, she quickly pulled off her sneakers and jeans, revealing black fishnets. She replaced he jeans with a black mini skirt that clung tightly to her curves and ended mid-thigh. Black boots were now laced up to her knees, the heeling giving her a 3-inch boost to her regular height. Under the sweatshirt turned out to be a red top, flaring at her wrists with tight sleeves on her thin arms, and dipping into a draping V-neck. It fit her tightly and she tucked it under the waist if the skirt, covering both with a thick black belt equipped with a few pouches. After the clothes had been discarded in the ally, she turned the corner, heading towards the club while pulling her down from the pins that were holding it. Light golden blonde curls fell from their confinement, bouncing over her shoulders and down her back.

Music from inside the club could be heard, and felt, as she waited in the line. Young teenagers around the same age she is, stood in groups in the line, all laughing and chatting. A large bouncer stood at the door, a sheet of paper and a clip board in his hand.

"Hey pretty thing." A voice came from behind her. A guy, about 17, stood behind her, his spiked brown hair was forming a point on his head. On his face was a plastered on grin, reflecting his high ego which also shown in his dark green eyes.

"Can I help you?" She said, paying no attention to him.

"I don't know, baby, could you?" she rolled her eyes and moved forward in the line a little. The boy and his group of friends chuckles and he raised his hands. "Ok, ok. I get it. So how did a girl like you get her name on a list like this?" he said with a snarky voice. The girl turned and really looked at him this time. He obviously came from a wealthy family, a privileged life, and he obviously didn't believe she did.

"I'm not on the list." She said, closing in on the front of the line. Is eyebrows raised.

"Well sorry to tell you, darling, but it's gonna be hard for you to get in. You see," he moved closer to her, "you've got to have your name on that list. But don't fret, I bet I can pull some strings." He winked lightly. He might have been the most revolting thing she'd ever seen.

"I can get in on my own." She said plainly. The boys behind her made snide remarks as she walked up to the bouncer.

"Name?" he said, flipping through pages.

"It should be at the bottom." Her voice was angelic, magnified by the sparkle in her pale grey eyes, framed in charcoal black make up that rose like smoke on her eyelids. The bouncer looked at her and blinked, nodding and moving the rope.

"Of course. Go on in." she turned and walked, twinkling her fingers at the dumbfounded boys in line.

Fog poured from the from the club door when it opened, providing a cool feeling on the back of her legs. The beat and music was loud, leaving a pulse in the back of her head as she entered. Fog washed over the whole club, changing colors due to the lights at every spot in the room. People were clumped together on the dance floor, moving as one in a flowing, liquid motion. Couches and large pillows were seated in areas around the dance floor, filled with people laughing and drinking.

Silently she walked over to a corner, pulling out her stele from her belt. Holding onto the metal tube, she drew a few runes over her wrists, matching the ones that were able to lightly be seen under her top. After replacing her stele, she made her way out onto the floor, snaking past people. There he was in the middle of the floor, pressed against an unknowing girl. When she made her way towards him, she grinned, silver eyes locking on him. The boy looked up, bright green eyes locked on the sight of her. Slowly the confused girl was released from his grasp as he moved to her. He took her hand, turning her and pressing against her back, his other arm going around her waist and his mouth pressing against her ear.

"I see you changed your mind." he whispered deeply.

"Hm. Impressed that I got in?"

"Very." he said, looking at her with a cat like grin. She smiled and took his hand, moving her way off the floor and leading him. As if invisible, no one saw them as they walked. Once off the floor, they made their way over to the corner, light barely illuminating their faces in the dark. The boy's eyes closed in on her, shining brightly and hungrily as he pressed her against the wall of the crowded club. The two locked eyes before the faint glow of a teal gemstone set in a twisted silver band around her finger caught his attention. "What's that?" he asked huskily. By this point her one hand was wrapped around his neck, hand twisting in his hair as her eyes remained locked on him.

"It senses things."

"Like what?" by this point, his hand had found its way to her side, running over the curves of her skirt. "Chemistry?"

A slow grin appeared on her face for a brief second before changing. Her face, once devilish and luring, had turned cold and focused eyes narrow. "No. Demons." His eyes flashed an unnatural green, like serpent's eyes, filled with anger. Before he had time to do anything, she was on him, grabbing onto his neck while pinning him onto the wall, a silver shinning danger at the base of his throat.

"You're a Shadowhunter!" he hissed, but before another sound could come from his lips, the dagger burned into his throat. Black thick liquid spilled from the puncture in a disgusting gurgling sound. Seconds later, the demon folded in on itself, disappearing into a void and leaving nothing behind. Flipping her hair and cleaning the dagger, she slipped it into a loop on the black belt on her waist. Glancing around to check for people looking, she sighed lightly, seeing as people had paid no attention to her and just kept dancing to the current song. Relieve filled her as she took a step, that is, until a pair of black eyes, focused and hard, caught her attention from the middle of the dance floor. There he stood, in the middle of the floor, a boy looking right at her.

**Well there you go! First chapter! I hope you liked it! I will try to upload the next one in a couple of days. Please read, review, comment and share! If you're bored, look me up on Tumblr!**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxo S **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I'm going to apologize now because I am soooo NOT good at date scenes like this. Maybe it's because I spend all my time writing rather than venturing out into the real world. Oh well! Just please bare with me and know I'm no good at scenes like this! Next chapter should come kinda soon. (Hopefully!) Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo S**

With a sudden feeling of panic, she dodged through the crowd, heading for the door. Thoughts raced through her head in a fast and frantic blur. The glamour should have worked. Only people of her world should would have the ability to see. Though she was filled with panic, her face remained calm and cool, as Shadowhunters always were. Cool air rushed over her face onto her face as she walked out onto the street. She paused, sucking in a breath of the street air. The chill cleared her mind as her feet took her down the street. Maybe she was just paranoid. He probably wasn't even looking at her. Her hair floated lightly on her back as she took steps.

"You know, it can be risky killing someone in the open like that." the deep voice floated over her like freezing cold silk. She turned to face the source of the voice. There he stood, a few feet behind her, tall and dark. Dark hair framed his stunningly beautiful face. It took all that she had to not stare at him. Along with the beauty if his face, his body was cut out as well, black jeans and a shirt with a black blazer over it, adding to his elegance. Deep black eyes like onyx glistened lightly as his lips curved into a smile. "Don't worry. I promise I'm no threat."

"Then what are you?" she half snapped back, eyes narrow and her hand already clasped around the dagger at her waist instinctively. The blue stone on her hand remained duly sitting, clasped in the silver band.

"Not what you think I am." he said calmly. His voice was smooth like silk and inviting, yet through all that, there was some sort of hardness to it. After shooting a glance to the ring and back to him, she took a step back as he moved, pulling up the sleeve on the blazer to reveal thick black symbols on his arms, much like her own. A mixture of relief and small satisfaction washed through her as she pulled her hand away from the dagger.

"You're a Shadowhunter." Her head cocked slightly. The boy smiled as he pulled his sleeve down, not taking his eyes off her.

"Sebastian Verlac." he spoke sweetly, raising a hand towards her. Tilting her chin up slightly, as if studying him, she took it. His calloused hand wrapped around hers, the chill of a cool ring on his finger pressing against her hand. The thick silver ring was on his right ring finger, a large 'M' pressed into the front of it.

"Madeline Bellarch." she answered with a light smile.

"Well, Miss Madeline, may I buy you a drink? We can learn some more about each other and how ironic it is that we were at the same club." Madeline chuckled lightly, letting out a little breath. She wasn't used to situations like this. Of course men have asked her out before, but she never paid any attention to mundanes at any sort. Usually, she would have said no to something like this, epecially from a stranger, but there was something about him that she was drawn to can couldn't get past. Sebastian put his arm out in a gentlemanly way for her to take, his eyebrows raised in a curious and patient way. Trying to hide her hesitation, she took his arm with a smile. Shadowhunters were always ones to have attractive traits, but somehow he was different. His smile seemed to glow at her, making it nearly impossible for her to look away as the two started walking down the lightly illuminated street. As they walked, Madeline tried to sort some things out in her thoughts. There were other Shadowhunters in New York, including an institute, but she never really ran into others.

Soon they were down at a different part of town, where the lights had gone from duller to more white lights, brighter and coming from the glass windows of buildings lining the streets. both remained quiet as they walked, Sebastian smiling lightly. soon they had stopped in front of a hotel with gold on the doors and windows, warm light shining out from the inside. "Here we are." he said and opened the door for her. The inside of the hotel was elegant, filled with deep golds and reds, lavish couches, golden picture frames, and beautiful bouquets of large flowers. Madeline believed that it was a perfect match with the boy attached to her arm. Both had elegance and sophistication, but made her feel like she stuck out like a sore thumb. A small grin played at the corner of his lips as he walked her towards a room attached to the lobby. A man was standing at a wooden podium at the edge of the room. He was older, his hair salt and pepper colored and lines formed at the corner of his eyes and mouth as he smiled at the two.

"Ah, Misure Verlac. How pleasent to see you. Will you be dinning with us this evening?"

Sebastian smiled and rose his other hand. "No thank you, Alfred. I believe we will just be having a drink tonight."

"Of course, sir. If you and your date would please follow me." he said and lead the two into the room. A slight blush crept onto Madeline's cheeks at the word 'date' seeing it as she didn't consider it a date before now, but Sebastian seemed unphased. The man sat the two at a small booth in the corner of the room. The bar room had a much different atmosphere then that of the lobby. It was darker with more black and red leather along with Japanese trees and a shinning grand piano. Madeline smoothed her skirt as she sat on the leather booth, Sebastian sliding in next to her. His hair seemed to look even darker in the dim light, an almost unnatural jet black, and his face mysterious with the shadows.

"Would you like something to drink?" he said with a charming water when a waiter approachedd the table.

"Just water please." she said. Sebastian ordered some sort of wine and the waiter nodded, walking off.

"So miss Madeline-"

"Mads. You can call me Mads, if you'd like."

Sebastian leaned towards her a bit more, pulling a candle that was on the far side of the table over so it was close and illuminating their faces. "But why on earth would you want to shorten such a beautiful name?" Madeline looked at him, mouth open slightly as she thought of something to say in response but he cut her off before she could say anything. "Anyways, it's not often I run into other Nephilim in the city. I'm guessing you are not a guest of the institute?"

"No, I have my own appartment near Brooklyn." she said, looking at the waiter now back at the table, setting down two drinks. Sebastian took the stem of his wine, raising it to his lips and sipping the deep red liquid.

"I didn't figure. I would have seen you around. I don't stay there either, obviously. I'm more into the social scene of the city." he said and sat the lass down, eyes locked on Madeline. She was looking back at him, studying his face and trying to figure something out about him. Something was different about him but she couldn't tell what it was or what was hiding in this charming boy. Realizing she was staring, she turned away, face red.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said, a slight smirk on his perfect lips. "I'm guessing you aren't use to things like this are you?"

Madeline ajusted on the seat lightly, tugging at her skirt in almost a nervous way. She may have been a Shadowhunter, but she wasnt much like the other girls. Instead of trying to have men fall over her, like others of her kind, she was trained to only ever focus on her task at hand and never even thought about stuff like that. Of course, she pulled off that sexy look that Shadowhunters had, but she really only ever did it to attract a target. In fact, she would even get nervous when certain people made an effort to notice her. Much like Sebastain was doing now. "No. you could say dating isn't usually a pastime of mine."

Sebastian's head cocked lightly and he looked at her. "I don't know why. A girl like you could have anyone she wanted, I imagine."

"Well I guess when your whole life is dedicated to something, it's hard to find more dedication to another source." she said and looked at him.

"Maybe you could start to change that."

"Perhaps."

A few drinks later, Madeline glanced at the clock, seeing that late time. "I should get going." Sebastian nodded and slid out from the booth, putting a hand out for her. She took it lightly and scooted out.

"Shall I show you home?" he asked as they walked out of the bar room and through the lobby.

"No. I would hate for you to have to go all the way to Brooklyn."

"Then at least let me call you a cab." Sebastian said and led her outside and onto the curb of the street. He rose his hand and whistled, a taxi soon pulling up to meet him. He opened the door for Madeline who smiled, stepping in and looking at him through the now rolled down window.

"Sebastian?" she said and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Why did you come after me? I know it wasn't just because I'm another Shadowhunter."

He cocked his head and blinked, looking at her. "Because when I saw you kill that demon, I saw a strong and beautiful woman. You were graceful. And I wanted to get to know you more. You interested me." Madeline smiled and let out a light chuckle, looking down. Sebastain returned a charming smile. "May I call upon you sometime?"

Madeline laughed and looked at him. "Call upon me? That's an interesting way of asking me on a second date." Sebastian let out a deep and quiet chuckle, dipping his head lightly, causing the black hair to fall in his face.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"Take that as a yes." she said with a grin as the window rolled back up. He took a step back onto the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. As the cab drove off, Madeline got a light glimpse of him, standing in the shadows as he watched her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo lovelies! Sorry it's been a little for this chapter, it's been a hell of a week to say the least. So here you go! This is kinda just giving you more of a view of Madeline and suuuuuch. I'll try to post another chapter coming up soon!**

"What did you say his name was?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac." Madeline spoke into the receiver of the phone pinned between her ear and shoulder. Sebastian was all she had thought of all night. Yet even though a new person had mysteriously popped into her life, she still wouldn't miss her 10 AM call with her mom.

"Yes, I've heard of that family. Never personally met them, though. Anyways, what is he like?"

Still in her pjs, as she usually was at this time of day, she made her way across the small apartment's kitchen. The morning light bounced off of the light yellow painted walls that connected the kitchen and what she used as a 'dinning room'. A wall had a small cut through it to a sitting room with a couch and two chairs. There was a tv in the room but she barely used it. A narrow hall connected three rooms, based at the kitchen, to the bedroom at the end of the hall. It was a fairly god sized room, blue in color, with minimal furniture and a sliding door closet. Along the hall were two other doors, one to a bathroom and one to a study. Inside the study was a desk including a computer, two chairs and a bookshelf taking up the space on the wall.

Taking a seat on one of the small chairs by the dinning room table, she tucked her one leg up, cuddling into herself. "He's mysterious. And charming. Scared me to death at first, though. I was out hunting and he saw me-"

"Madeline! Why on earth were you hunting with no glamour on?! You know better! If someone saw you…"

"Mother, please. I did but he saw through it. He followed me out and asked me for a drink. I can't tell what it is about him, but he intrigues me." It was strange for her. Normally she had never been interested in anyone, but it was Sebastian had a force that drew her to him.

"Is he staying at the Institute with the Lightwoods?"

"No. I don't know if he even knows them. Hell, I've never even met them."

"Maybe you should. I've heard Maryse's son is quite handsome."

Madeline groaned and rolled her eyes. "Mother…"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Yes, you're right." Both ends went quiet for a little before her Mom spoke again. "Have you had any luck lately?"

"No. I've looked as much as I could. Maybe if I could just go to the Warlock Magnus and get him to help me he could-"

"I don't think so. There's nothing to track. We don't even know if he's in New York." They both went silent until she spoke in a softer tone. "Just don't give up hope."

"Of course not. I never do. I'm going to bring him home."

"I know darling. Anyways, I have to train a new comer in a few minutes. Little girl from a traveling family. So I should get going. Stay Safe." There was a click on the other end of the receiver and the phone went silent. Madeline put the phone down on the table, taking a swig of the orange juice sitting there before getting up and going to her bedroom.

Not much decoration was in the flat, minus the exception of the small framed picture hanging on the wall near the bedroom. A young boy and girl stood in the picture, both in dark black. The boy's dark shinning hair matched the color of his clothes, unlike the girl, who's blonde curls fell over her shoulders. The two looked happy, even in such dull color. Madeline tried not to look at the picture often, it brought back unwanted memories from when she could be happy and believed nothing would ever change that.

**There you go! Sorry it's kinda just dialogue. I just thought it was necessary to get a view of her. Anywho, I'll try to post another soon! **

**xoxo**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRYYYYY! I know its been like forever and I'm sorry! Things were just kinda crazy lately and my computer was down but now its back! I will try to get the next one up asap. Still, please comment, follow, share and review! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo S**

A few days later, she found herself walking down a dark street in Brooklyn. When she was at a small cafe near her apartment, a faerie had told her that the high warlock of Brooklyn was having a party for downworlders. If she could get in, maybe she could convince him to help her. Once dressed in a black lace dress, her black boots, and her hair up in a few pins, she set out. Glitter shown like stars on the dirty sidewalk as she approached the apartment. Lights danced in different colors through the windows silhouetting people dancing and moving inside. Madeline's heels clicked as she went up the stairs and to the apartment door. Downworlders were crowded by the door, laughing and talking. The flat was packed to the rim, filled with people and creatures. Faeries with blue skin and colored eyes danced around the room. Creatures that filled the myths and fairytales of mundanes, were the only things to see. Vampires, with their darkly veined skin and perfect physic were the only things with a semi human form. Mixtures of swirled eyes and blank looks watched her as she passed through the room of people. A bar with brightly colored vials of liquid sat on the far side of the wall, a woman with blue, pupiless eyes and scaled skin, stood behind it.

"Something to drink?" she asked and leaned on the counter. Madeline shook her head and leaned forward so she could hear better over the loud music.

"I'm looking for the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Do you know where I could meet him?" she half yelled over the noise of the party. The faerie woman pushed herself off of the counter, her head turning lightly and she started focusing on something else. Just as Madeline was a out to say something, a voice came from next to her.

" I don't recall inviting any children of the light to my gathering." The smooth and deep voice presented itself next to her. A guy, looking about 18, had his back against the counter next to her, a drink leisurely resting in his hand. His hair was black and spiked, traces of glitter and dark colors shinning in it, matching the black and blue glitter that decorated his face. Black nail polish was shinning on his slim fingers along with glittering rings and bracelets weighing on his hand. A blazer framed his thin body, giving him a gothic schoolboy charm. Yellow, glowing cat eyes looked her up and down and Madeline straightened, showing the Shadowhunter assertiveness.

" You must be Magnus Bane." She said as he slowly sipped his drink.

"Indeed I am. And you, are a Shadowhunter. One I did not invite. This is a party for my kind." He turned and looked at her. "Whenever a Nephilim comes, one of my guests always end up dead or angry."

Madeline's teeth grit together. Not all Nephilim were always looking for a fight. "Mr. Bane, I could seriously use your help. Give me five minutes and I'm out of here."

Magnus's arms crossed. "What's the chance of me getting you out of here without helping you?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter. Is that even a question?"

Magnus looked at her and dropped his arms, moving towards the back of the room. He opened a door that was covered in multicolored beads, motioning for her to enter. Madeline ducked through the beads and into the room. All the furniture was red leather dusted with what Madeline assumed to be glitter. Clutter of papers and strange objects took up all the room on the desk, bookshelf, and unmade bed. She moved into the room, glancing around then turning to look at him. He followed her in and closed the door, shutting off the sound of the music.

"Now what is it exactly that you need?" Madeline reached into a pocket on her thick black belt, pulling out a glossy piece of paper. What was once black and white had died to more of a sepia tone now, edges worn and a crease through the center. Magnus took the picture from her, eyeing it over. A boy, about 14, sat on stone steps. He didn't smile, but his face was kind, matching his nonchalant look. A black leather jacket and hood covered him, matching the rest of the black that he was dressed in and the black tone of his hair. "Though he is cute I must say he is a bit to young for my taste." Magnus said with a bore and handed the picture back.

"His name is Xavier. He's my brother." Madeline said, crossing her arms. He raised an eyebrow, sitting on the red couch.

"And you need my help with?"

"I need you to find him." She said. Her face was serious but her eyes were pleading, the bright blue shinning. "He left my family when he was 14. I know he is in New York and-"

"You want the greatest warlock in New York to find him." He said, folding his hands. He was handsome, Madeline noticed, if it wasn't for all the excessive amounts of glitter he wore. But his eyes had an almost magnetic feel and Madeline almost knew she could trust him. She watched him as he stood, sliding his hands in his pockets. "So he left. Any reason why?" He asked with a curious look. Madeline crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. Magnus raised his arms. "Fine. I'll need a possession. Something that he was fond of."

Madeline nodded and pulled a small dagger out of a pocket on her belt. The curved, clear blade stood out from the shinning black onyx handle, a family crest printed into it. "He got it for his 10th birthday. It was from my father." Magnus flipped it in his hand and then placed it in a small cedar chest. Leading Madeline back to the door, he rest his hand on her lower back.

"I'll do what I can. But my services don't come cheap." The door to the party opened and sound flooded over them.

"I figured. I'll do anything I can, ." Magnus smiled at her.

"Magnus, dear. Besides, we are business partners now." He said and stuck his hand out. Madeline smiled lightly and took his hand.

"Sorry for interrupting your party." She said and started to walk away.

"Stay for a little. Have a drink." He grinned, a glimmer in his cat eyes before he disappeared into the crowd. The room had seem to had gotten even fuller in the time of her and Magnus's discussion. Pushing through the crowd, she made her way to the bar.

"Do you have any water?" she asked to the woman at the bar. She chuckled and ran a towel over a glass. Madeline frowned, getting the point and walking out toward the crowd. Right as she was about to cross through the sea of people, a body slammed right into her.

"Watch it." She growled. A mass of red hair and curls moved, revealing two bright green eyes under the mass of hair.

"Sorry." The girl said in an apologetic tone. Madeline glanced over her. She was defiantly human, recognizable by everything about her. Before she could say something out of surprise, a muttering mixture of gold and black pulled the girl away. The two people then disappeared into the mixed crowd. Once out of view, she continued on her way out of the crowd. A person a good couple feet ahead of her, made their way towards the door, black jeans and a jacket framing him.

"Sebastian?" she questioned, heading towards him. He walked out the door, disappearing down the stairs. Madeline followed closely, reaching the door just as the music cut off. She turned, looking back at was once a party.

"Everybody OUT!" Magnus roared over the sea of people. The crowd shifted, all hurrying to the door at once. Madeline moved quickly, exiting the flat and moving down the stairs before being trampled by the exiting creatures. Once out of the swarm and on the street, Madeline turned and looked back, almost hopping to see the two people she encountered earlier.

"Hello, Gorgeous." A deep voice said behind her. She turned only to see Sebastian standing like charm itself behind her, a grin pinned on his perfect face. "Long time no see.


End file.
